My research interests are host-pathogen interactions and immunology. As a first year Microbiology student, I have not selected a thesis lab yet. However, I will select a thesis lab after I complete three lab rotations over the course of this year. The lab that I am presently rotating through (Dr. McMahon-Pratt) focuses on the protozoa Leishmania. I also plan to rotate through Dr. Ruddle's lab where the focus is on the cytokines LT/TNF, and their role in inflammation in diseases such as diabetes and multiple sclerosis, and Dr. Iwasaki's lab, where I will study the herpes simplex virus. My proposal is based on the work I would do if I chose to stay with my first lab rotation mentor, Dr. McMahon-Pratt's lab. The main objective of my proposal is to examine the interaction of Leishmania amastigote P-8 glycolipids, toll-like receptors, and apolipoprotein E (ApoE).